Project: Poke Child
by Sankuxi
Summary: This is a OC pokemon only story. .closed. -Adventure, Tragedy-
1. Chapter 1: THe Start of the Program

..................

..................

Welcome. This server is for all, Progamier™ users.

Please be patient, while the initial program boots up.

The system will boot up in just a moment.

....

....

....

/c: Opening Accessing Codes

/c: Terms are being processed throughout the database

/c: User Accounts are being activated

/c: All Servers are being valued

/c: Starting The World of the living.

/c: Inserting Pokemon Avatars

* * *

Enjoy.

(Now entering Chat P.O.V people~)

**(Shuichi) Has entered #PokeChild at 15:51:08**

(Shuichi): ....

(Shuichi): Where is everyone?

(Shuichi): Yeesh you'd think they wouldn't take so long.

(Shuichi): ...Great, now I'm bored.

(Shuichi): ..........*siiiiiiiigh*

[Puira] Has entered #PokeChild at 16:20:11

(Shuichi): Heeeeeeey, bro! Sup?

[Puira]: Srry I'm was late. DX

(Shuichi): That's alright :D

[Puira]: Good to know.

[Puira]: By the way?

[Puira]: Where's everyone else?

(Shuichi): Not here. Their probably doin' something else.

[Puira]: What? Something else? Like what?

(Shuichi): Having a party. XD

[Puira]: Having a party. Wow. Really?

(Shuichi): No.

**-Program Inserts [Puira] into world-**

[Puira]: Program inserts me into world? What does that mean? Shuichi, what's going on?

(Shuichi): I don't know. I'm as new to this as you are.

**[Puira] Has left for the World**

(Shuichi): What? Puira?

(Shuichi): Puira....?

'Belief' Has Entered #PokeChild

'Belief': What is uuuuuuuup?

(Shuichi): The hell've you been!?

'Belief': Naaaaah dude. I was thiiiiiiinkin'

(Shuichi): ABOUT WHAT _NOW_!?

'Belief': Bout the stars....they shine mighty good.

(Shuichi): Yeah. Right.

(Shuichi): Listen, something happened to Puira!

(Shuichi): The system said something about him leaving for the world or something!

'Belief': Doooon't need to worrrrrrrrry. That dude is rock when he's on his own.

'Belief': Know wat I'm sayin'?

(Shuichi): No.

(Shuichi): I don't.

'Belief': Well he'll beeeee at school tomorrow riiiiiight?

'Belief': Don't need to worrrrrrrry.

(Shuichi): Fine. I'm shutting down the chat til next time.

'Belief': Sure thing maaaaaan.

-----------Chat has been Shutdown

Sukani: So? What'd ya think? Suckish? Weird? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rapid Change

Sukani: Regardless of what you thought of the first chapter, I made another.

Obilvon: Hey. I'm a friend of Sukani. You can find my user over at

Sukani: Oh yeah, if you want me to put your name in this FF. Just say so in the review.

-

Chat P.O.V

/c: Starting up Chat

/c: Inserting Usernames

/c: Inserting Unneeded Word Bots

/c: Enjoy the Crap out of it

**(Shuichi) Has entered #PokeChild at 15:59:19**

(Shuichi): ....

(Shuichi): What the crap?

(Shuichi): What's with the system?

(Shuichi): "Enjoy the Crap out of it"?

(Shuichi):….Don't tell me it's broken.

(Shuichi): Hey Puira's actually here.

(Shuichi): AFK? What the hell.

**[PuiraAFK] has changed to [Puira]**

[Puira]: ….Shuchi? Help me.

(Shuichi): What's wrong?

[Puira]: I'm talking to you in my head, I'm a pokemon, and I wanna go back!

(Shuichi): What. How is that possible.

(Shuichi): Wait you mean what happened yesterday!?

[Puira]: Yeah. It did something to me.

(Shuichi): THAT'S why you weren't at school today…

**'Belief'AFK has changed to 'Belief'**

'Belief': What is up duuuuuuuuuuuuuudes?

**-Program Inserts (Shuichi)** **into world-**

(Shuichi): WHAT?

(Shuichi): Oh hell no.

'Belief': Little dude! Your weren't at schoooool today.

[Puira]: That's not important!

[Puira]: Shuichi's going to the world!

'Belief': Which one?

[Puira]: WHICH ONE DO YA THINK!?

(Shuichi): Guys yo

**(Shuichi)** **Has left for the World**

Sukani: That's all folks!

Obilvon: I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't.

Sukani: Smuck.

Obilvon: ¬.¬


	3. Chapter: The War Begins

Sukani: Hey guys. New chapter is finally up. Hope I wasn't keeping you from your needed dosage of Project Poke Child. The Project is finally in motion so before we begin, I'd like to explain a few things. This story is thought up by quite a group of people. It is a very long one. "Chaotic Being" and the other stories have been officially been put on hold. Now. If you're someone who thinks powerful Pokemon is silly and or stupid please leave immediately. For this story will feature Pokemon that have the power lengths of Demons, Gods, Deities, and or Great Beings. The characters you saw in the previous chapters won't appear much until the next story. They WILL show up, but they won't stay too long.

Another thing, My Classes are less fueling, and take up less time. This will hopefully be updated daily, if not weekly, FOR IT IS LONG. These current stories characters are all Pokemon. Not one of them are human. Main characters are Nero Tidus, Truth Bellfoil, Roseola Vanguard, and finally Theodore James.

Nero is a female Mawile. Overall she's cheerful and kind. Truth is a male Pikachu. Overall he is stubborn and selfish. Rose is a female Roselia. Overall she…uh. Well. She…you'll see. Theodore is a male Haunter. Overall he is Kind, wise, and easily startled.

Alright. I believe that's all that I should men-oh yeah. Inserting OCs? If you want me too please ask in a calm manner. I'm not saying people have asked or demanded in a rough and insensible way, I just like keeping things calm and peaceful. If I cannot insert your character into the story at the moment but already agreed too, please be patient and wait for an open spot in story to open up.

NOW I believe I've finished. Oh wait. Damn it. The Chat P.O.V chapters won't be posted for a while. Sorry if they seemed funny. Alright, I do not own Pokemon. Please Enjoy.

* * *

-Introduction-

Is a family a handful of souls untouched by fear? Does the safe security of life surround all? Do demons ponder the creation of souls? Do demons care about human lives so much to make sure they don't eat to much...that they run out of prey? No. They do watch themselves. When their prey of choice starts to dwindle to small numbers, they do not wait to eat. They find another...solution, another prey. What prey is that you ask...?

POKEMON...

Yes. Such terrible and uniquely bad thoughts exist within the minds of the demons themselves. But...it's not their fault. All they know is to eat. It's all they do know. They tear apart the barriers of security...and rip open the flesh of ones who enjoy the light.

The scenes of bloodshed exist within everyone's mind. Everyone has a lust for it...including those that bathe only in the light. For it would be a cold and silent world...if darkness was not there to balance the other.

"Brother! Oh brother! I found something of interest~."

Young maidens of light exist freely throughout the world. They purify what is dark, and send those who are lost on their way to their haven. But...what if a maiden is tainted?

"Yes Nero, I'm coming!"

It will be too soon for the young tainted maiden of light to find tranquility. For all she will know...is despair.

"What's that you have there Nero? It seems...strange..."

"You don't know...? I know! Brother, let's show it to Theodore! He'll know what this is!"

"Ah, yes. Theodore is the smartest mind in the village isn't he?"

"Yep! Come on, let's go!"

Peaceful times. Theodore is a Haunter. He is considered the Wiseman, or Elder of the village they live in, because of his vast knowledge of the world. Nero is young Mawile. She is a maiden-in-training, since the last maiden of their village...died. Her mother, Syneity was a maiden of legend almost. Her husband who has passed away more recent than her was also of legend. The village Guardian. They called him The Undertaker, he practiced dark magic he was permitted with. Until a strange light came to the village, and he and it died in their battle. Nero's brother, Daviadiea which others call him Dav is the new village guardian.

"Mr. James! Mr. James!"

"Oh-ho! If it isn't Nero and Dav. How may I help you two today?"

"Well, Nero found this strange object in front of our house. Wasn't there a meteor shower last night?"

"Hm? Strange object indeed...meteor shower...and this...?"

"Big brother! Wasn't the meteor shower nice?"

"Yeah. It was wasn't it? Theodore James. The way your looking at this...is this an...omen...?"

"...Daviadiea. We need to speak alone. Now Nero, run along now!"

"Wh-what...? But...brother?"

"Don't worry Nero. Me and Mr. James just need to talk that's all."

"...Alright."

Nero proceeded out of Mr. James home. While she was walking, Sanid saw her and came over. She knew something was up. Daviadiea was not with her, and she didn't look as cheery as usual. While she was coming over to try to comfort her, Truth saw interest in this.

"Oh-hooo...now...why isn't she happy? Finally a day to remember."

Truth made his way over to Nero and Sanid.

"What's up docs?"

"Truth. Nero's not feeling well please don't bother her now."

"Oh? To me it looks like her brother has mor-"

"Hush now! Your about her age. So you shouldn't be trying to act older than you really are."

"Tch. Shut it bunny. Nero. Cheer up. Like right now. I'm bored and I need someone to play with. And there's no way in hell I'll play with a girl who only knows how to frown."

"Nero. I'm going to let you two play now. Please cheer up."

"...Alright."

By the end of the day, her brother was done talking with Theodore. Truth went on home. Sanid was already at Nero's house cooking dinner. Theodore went out. At the house Sanid, Daviadiea, Nero, and Obilvin were eating dinner. Tomorrow will mark the day of disaster.

* * *

-Theodore's P.O.V-

After he and Daviadiea had talked, Theodore had... Gotten a bit worried. More than usual. The object Dav had shown him was odd, _very_ odd, and he didn't know what to make of it! He had asked to temporarily keep the item, to 'study it more', and was happy when he gave it without a question. With a sigh, Theodore went out towards the cliff at the edge of the village with the strange object in one ghostly hand. Once he was at the ledge, he adjusted his glasses. It seemed like he was waiting for someone...

Theodore then saw a light. It started out small. Then became larger. The one whom he was waiting for, has finally arrive. Arceus. When he spoke he voice almost echoed far.

"_**Theodore James…it's been too long old friend.**_"

Theodore gives a respectful nod, pushing up his glasses. The smile he bore was weak though. Arceus took notice.

"G-Good day, Arceus. It is good to see you again."

"_**You seem worried about something…what is it?**_"

"Something a child in the village gave to me... I don't know what to make of it."

James holds up the rock Daviadiea gave him, it gave off a strange aura. Arceus flinched when the rock was brought out. His expression turned quite more serious than before.

"_This...is an ancient relic of the demon god of disaster."_

"An ancient relic? ... D-Demon god? What should we do about it? I mean... We can't just get rid of it."

"_Hmmm...true.___

___Disaster will come to the village tomorrow.___

___Wake everyone up but, The Roselia in the house at the dark part of the village.___

___She is the main problem.___

___You will also meet a pokemon by the name of Ama."_

"Alright... Thank you for your wise words, Arceus. Is there anything else you can tell me before I leave? ... Is anyone going to be hurt?"

"_...Throughout this journey set ahead of you...you will will lose friends to the darkness. They will die...I'm sorry James...Daviadiea is one of them."_

He lets out a long sigh, lightly glaring at the item in his hand.

"... As he says it, so it shall be."

His hand closes and he begins to float back towards the village, intent on waking the other villagers- except, of course, the Roselia.

* * *

-Truth's P.O.V-

_Slam, slam. Knock, knock_.

Truth was forced to wakening by the pounding on his door. He was not clearly amused by this, as it was about midnight and he had just drifted off to sleep two hours ago. What's more is the cold welcoming chill he received as he climbed out of bed. He quickly snatches a scarf off of his desk, and makes his way to the front of his house. He finally reaches his front hall and opens the door. It was Theodore. Truth gave a snide look.

"Theodore, it's early. I'm tired. Go home. _Now_."

"No, this is important. I need you to help me wake up everyone except Rose. Don't ask questions, just do as I say."

"Alright. Fine. But...You'll have to tell me everything, later. Everyone will be questioning you, too."

Theodore seemed like he almost didn't hear that last comment.

"You go wake up Nero and Daviadiea, and tell them exactly what I told you. Everything will be explained once they're all awake."

Theodore puts a hand on Kincaid's shoulder, nods, then flees to wake up the other Pokemon. Truth then lets out a huff, adjusts the scarf and makes his way to Nero's home.

"The things I do for this place and these people..."

He finally arrives at the house. Before knocking at all he quickly glances around to make sure no one else was around. After he's one-hundred percent sure no one was there he swiftly makes his way up the front steps and pounds on the door. "Nero! Nero! Get up! Now!" He stops pounding the door and places his ear on the surface of the door. He seems movement and someone talking to another, and then backs away from the door once he hears someone unlocking it and turning the knob. Nero looks at him in confusion as to why he's out and about this late.

"…Truth?"

Without thinking much, he grabs her hand and tugs her outside. "Come on, Theodore said for everyone to be awake! Except for Rose. He didn't really specify why. But get out come on anyway." Before Nero can get any words out someone reaches out and touches her head from inside the house, and knocks her into a sleeping state. Truth catches her when she falls and looks over in question, to whom have preformed that action. Daviadiea the Empoleon walks out holding a white poncho-like clock under his left arm and a blue mask in his right paw. [ The Signature items for the Guardian of the village. ] He doesn't look down at Truth or Nero. "Truth. Must you be so hasty? If this were to happen again, please be patient enough for me to leave my dwelling."

Truth frowned, not really caring much. "Dav, we gotta wak-" Daviadiea cut him off. "I know".

"…Oh. Then come on!"

Daviadiea slowly shook his head 'No', "You get Nero to the gates, I'll deal with Rose".

Truth could not believe what he was hearing. '_I'll deal with Rose'_. How could he say something like that? Rose. Someone who took care of Nero and him when they were little and lost their parents. Rose. Someone who meant so much to the village, so much to Theodore! Truth protested: "Theodore said just to not wake her! Not _kill_ her!" Daviadiea's only response was a bow of his head and he began walking in the direction of Rose's house saying, "Forgive me".

Truth frowned. He picks up Nero, and walks towards the village gates. "What are you becoming?"

Daviadiea slips into the cloak, and places his mask on his face. Ending the conversation with "Truth, protect my sister."

* * *

Sukani: Tell us what you thought. Review.


	4. Chapter: Continued Force

Sukani: Hey. Sorry bout that. I didn't think it'd take so long, o_O. BUT, I will still update. Any requests? Note, review me. I think that's all…don't forget to crit me, I wanna know if anything I do is grammar missing or spell mistake.

…Like that sentence. Anywho…yah….whatever. Enjoy.

* * *

The purple ghost dashed from home to home, waking and foreboding. He was intent on warning everyone in the village. But before Theodore got to the next house, Rose came out to stop him. The way she appeared was strange, as if she just appeared out of nowhere. But displeased seeing him wake the others she stomped her foot and gave him a small glare.

"Theodore James. _What_ do you think your doing?"

Theodore's P.O.V

The voice had shocked him he slowly turned around slightly recognizing the voice. _I-Is that who I think it is?_ He thought. It was. Rose.

"Oh! Er- Rose! It's, eh, wonderful to see you... I can't talk right now, need to... Get to the other houses."

He makes a failed attempt to move past her. She frowns at him, and he gulps.

"Do you KNOW how late it is, dear?"

"I do! Believe me, I do! But it's important, and, er... S-Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

She gives him a deadpan look.

"Tell me how _important_ it is that you must go and wake everyone up...except for moi?"

"I-It doesn't involve you; You can go back to bed, if you wish. I just... Can't talk about it r-right now."

He nods looking around to see if anyone else has woken up, but no one is near to view and or help this situation. Reluctantly he still tries to move past her, but Rose blocks his path.

"..._James_. How long have I been your friend? Five years? _Ten_ years? It doesn't involve me?"

He immediately stops what he was doing and gives her a long sad look.

"... I apologize, Rose. I wish I could tell you, I really do, but... I can't. It would be for the best if you went back to your house and went back to sleep."

Rose sighs. She returns a look of her own. The look seems disdain but it turns into anger and displeasure.

"James...that object that fell...before it ever fell, I wished it wouldn't. You all were so kind. You were a good friend but...it seems you don't trust me even after all these years."

Rose steps to the side. Crossing her arms looking down. The grass begins to sway unnaturally around her feet. The shadows around them begin to move on their own and reach out towards them, nervously Theodore began to float back seeing this but looks back at Rose in question.

"I'll give you a head-start, only out of kindness of our...friendship. But by after five seconds...everyone will be up. Five…Four…"

Theodore's eye widen as Rose begins to countdown, he darts over and places a hand on her shoulder, but she doesn't look up or move.

"R-Rose! I-I do trust you! I've enjoyed our friendship since the moment it began! But my orders..."

His grip slackens, and with a barely-audible "I'm so sorry" he rushes off to the other houses.

"Two…one…brace yourself Theodore. Dark Void…lend me your strength."

Theodore turns finding his inner courage and glares lightly at Rose, not wanting to fight, but discreetly charges a shadow sphere if needed.

"Now Rose, we don't need to fight. We can talk this out!"

"Don't make this harder than it already is."

Then it happened. Four pillars of darkness rose from the gorund and rained tall over her. Surronding her, and changing from black into a green light. She extended her blue rose towards Theodore and the pillars roared and lashed out towards him in a green fury. He managed to dodge them and sent the shadow sphere towards her. "We wouldn't even b-be doing this if you hadn't woken up!" He tried to not sound hostile but it doesn't seem to work. Rose seemed hurt.

"How cruel. Is...that all you can say? I'm tired and all of this. Please take a quick nap."

More pillars rise from the ground and soon there were just about everywhere. Theodore's eye's widened and he put his hands in front of him as a state of defense. But it was a futile measure. The pillars all surronded him, and all approached and slashed relentlessly. Then there was a voice. "GET DOWN THEODORE!"

Theodore blinked back into reality and noticed a figure in a white robe darting in front of him and taking the hit. The blast was extremely bright and soon faded. The figure was viewable. Theodore shouted: "Daviadiea!"

* * *

Sukani: Had to cut it short. So sorry.


End file.
